


The Huntress

by GhostGrapes



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Dean Winchester, Big Brother Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGrapes/pseuds/GhostGrapes
Summary: In which a Goddess is reborn into a very powerful hunting family and befriends many supernatural beings along the way.





	1. I Should Explain

Every great story begins with an origin story, but that's not quite what this is.

Over my long life, I have witnessed atrocities and committed many myself, but I have also loved and lived life to the fullest. I have met many extraordinary people that have changed my life in so many beautiful ways, but it has not always been perfect.

I'm not sure what this is supposed to be, but I suppose it's something that will help you understand what is to come. Although I am unsure if I will do what was done to create me, I do hope that if I do, you do not endure the same pain as I did. I would not with the life I have led on anyone. If that does not occur, however, then I suppose that this is an autobiography of sorts. It explains all that I have been through in my life, but also gives you knowledge that is beyond what others could know. Nobody in my life has ever known the whole story, but I suppose that that is for the best. Some of the things I have done... they would make even the strongest in my family weep.

I hope that this finds you well and that you learn from my mistakes.

Eira Winchester

 


	2. 1998

**_The circumstances of my birth weren't normal, especially when I technically wasn't born._ **

**_On Friday, March 13, 1998, the goddess Artemis appeared before John Winchester and begged him to help her. You see, she was dying - fading, really - from a curse that had been placed on her by a jealous goddess from another pantheon. At first, John was skeptical, but he warmed to the idea when she told him that she had chosen him because she knew that he would be able to keep her - or the reincarnated version of her - safe. She explained to him that in order to complete an ancient ritual to save her powers and memories and place them in a new life with a new soul, she needed the DNA of a man. The ritual itself would kill her, but everything that she was would live on in the new body of the infant that would be left behind. When she was sure that John would take care of her reincarnation, she gifted him with a journal that would help him raise me as I came into her abilities and the general abilities that I would have that would keep me apart from other children._ **

**_The first few years of my life were surprisingly normal._ **

**_When I was created, my father brought me to my brothers and there were, obviously, mixed emotions. My eldest brother, Dean, fell in love with me almost instantly, but my other brother, Sam, was not as receptive of my arrival. I suspect it had to do with his young age, and therefore the forced responsibility to take care of me while Dean and my father were out hunting, but it is something that has haunted our relationship since the start._ **

“Uh… Dad?” John Winchester looked up at his boys with a smile.

“Boys, come and meet Eira.”

“W-where did she come from, Dad?” Dean asked as he approached his father. “Is she from the hunt or-”

“Eira is your half-sister… sort of.”

“Dad, I don’t understand.”

John sighed, “Eira is a product of a very old form of magic, so we need to protect her at all costs. Understand?”

“But is she actually our sister? Like…”

“Yes, Eira is mine.”

“But why?” Sam asked, his face scrunched up in what could only be described as disgust as he looked down at the cooing infant in his brother’s arms. 

“Sam-”

“No, Dean,” Sam snapped. “You’re barely here enough to take care of us, what are you going to do now that there’s a baby? Are you going to stay to take care of her or are you going to dump her with us?-”

“That’s enough, Sam,” John said with a disappointed expression on his face. He couldn’t believe that his son was being so horrible about the baby. “Eira needs us all to be here for her, which means that we’re all going to take care of her.”

“Whatever,” Sam scoffed, storming into the motel room. When the door slammed shut, John sighed tiredly and leaned against Impala as his eldest son fawned over his new baby sister, looking happier than he had in a while, which made John feel even more guilty.

“Are you angry with me too, Dean?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve raised a baby, Dad,” Dean said simply, making John grimace. “I can actually get the things she needs this time, though.”

“Dean-”

“I’m not mad that you brought her home, Dad. She’s innocent and clearly needs someone to take care of her, but a little warning would have been nice.” Adjusting his hold on the infant Dean turned and headed into the motel room, keeping Eira close to his chest.

“This is going to be a long eighteen years,” John sighed before standing from his position against the Impala and collecting his and Eira’s bags before heading into the room.


	3. 1999

**_Sam’s resentment only grew as he got older, but Dean’s love also grew. Whenever Dean wasn’t hunting, he had me in his arms as he took care of everything. Dad used to say that Dean was obsessed, which may have not been very far off._ **

“I don’t understand why I have to look after you all the time.” Sam huffed in annoyance as he paced the room with Eira in his arms, trying to get her to fall asleep. “I mean, I’m sixteen. I can hunt!”

In response, Eira simply cooed and gripped at Sam’s shirt, causing the teenager to glare down at her in disdain. He hated that Eira was in their lives, that they had another mouth to feed and that she had become the centre of attention no matter where they went. People flocked to coo over her and ask millions of questions about her like she was someone important, which he didn’t believe for one second. In his eyes, Eira had taken everything that he actually liked about his family. Before she’d arrived, he had been the youngest, and therefore the favourite, but not anymore. Both his father and big brother seemed to be fixated on Eira as if she was some sort of beacon of affection and attention. 

He hated Eira, and he seriously doubted that he would ever actually like her.

 

_ ☾☾☾☾ _

 

While Sam always stayed back at the motels with Eira, Dean was forced to alternate between hunting and spending time with his favourite person in the world. Despite appearing quite suddenly in their lives, Dean had immediately fallen in love with the toddler and always had her in his arms when he had the chance, which was not as often as he wanted.

As always after a hunt, John let Dean out at the motel before heading to the bar, wanting to drink away the horrors of the job. Before Eira, Dean would have begged his father to let him come, but it didn’t interest him as much anymore. A meaningless one night stand couldn’t possibly compare to spending his time with his innocent baby sister.

Stepping into the motel, Dean took in the scene before him. While Sam sat at the kitchen table, a thick book open in front of him, Eira laid on the bed between two pillows, cooing to herself as she seemed to chew on the ear of the stuffed wolf toy they’d found for her a few months before.

“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean greeted with a smirk as he set his bag down by the bed.

“Hey,” Sam muttered, never looking up from the book. Rolling his eyes at his younger brother’s unsociable attitude, Dean strode across the room, his face breaking out into a grin as he looked down at his baby sister.

“Hey there, Eira,” Dean cooed as he scooped her up, earning a small giggle from the small girl. “You have a good time with, Sammy?”

“You know she can barely reply, right?” Sam snarked from across the room, making his older brother frown at him.  Dean couldn’t fathom why his little brother didn’t like Eira, especially since he had the chance to be the big brother like Dean did with him.

“It’s not about her being able to answer, Sam. It’s about talking to her so she learns how to talk.”

“How do you even know that?”

Dean sent Sam a look. “Who do you think taught you how to be a person?”

“De!” Eira giggled, earning bitch-face from Sam before he went back to his book.

 

_ ☾☾☾☾ _

 

It one of those rare days for the Winchester family where they took a day to do something together. John seemed keen to spend time with all of his children, so he loaded them in the care and brought them to the park, where they could spend time together while Eira explored a little bit more of the world. He knew that keeping her locked in the motel room after motel room wasn’t good for her development, but he also knew that it was for her safety.

So, while Eira laid on one of the blankets from the Impala, Dean playing with her, John looked over to his middle child, who had his nose stuck in a book. He knew that Sam didn’t like Eira and that forcing him to look after her all the time was only making it worse, but deep down, he had held hope it would help him grow to like her. Unfortunately, it seemed to do the opposite, which made him sad. He wanted all of his children to get along if only to keep them happy and not lonely. With a tired sigh, John looked away from his youngest son and back to his other children, who seemed to be in their own little world as Dean tickled her, making the young girl squeal, giggling as she tried to squirm away.

“De, no!” She screeched, wiggling away and stumbling shakily to her feet.

“I’m gonna get ya, Ei!” Dean said playfully as he crawled towards her, making her squeal again and stumble away to the edge of the blanket.

“No get, De!” Eira giggled, trying to dodge his hands, only to squeal again when he scooped her up and raised her in the air. “Put down, De! Down!”


	4. 2000

**_By the time I was two years old, I had figured out what was best for me to do and what would only cause more trouble. I pretty much avoided Sam by that point, well, as much as I possibly could, and I think that he realized that. There were times that he would try to play with my toys with me or calm me down, but we didn’t have the bond that Dean and I had. Although I shouldn’t have been able to do the things I could, like bathing, getting my food and dressing myself, it was one of the moments I was thankful for my advanced development._ **

 

“Sammy?” Eira called from where she sat on the bed, her few toys sitting in front of her. When her brother didn’t reply, Eira frowned and tried to see what he was doing at the table, but her view was obstructed by his back. “Sammy?”

“Play with your toys, Eira. I’m busy,” Sam said coldly, never looking at her. Pouting, Eira moved to the edge of the bed and carefully climbed down as quietly as she could before padding across the motel room towards the fridge, where she knew Dean had left food for her. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Turning her head to look at him, Eira laid her hand on her stomach. “Hungry, Sammy.”

“Wait for dinner, Eira.”

“It dark outside!” Eira argued, pointing to the window. “You miss dinner time!”

Just as Sam was about to argue, the door opened and Dean stepped through, the smile on his face fading when he saw the annoyed expression on Sam’s face and the frustrated one on Eira’s. “What’s going on?”

“She being-”

“Sammy missed dinner time!” Eira cried, sending Sam a look that rivalled his own bitch-face. “I hungry, De.”

Sending his younger brother an angered look, Dean strode over to Eira and scooped her up, kissing her forehead before opening the fridge to see what there was for her to eat. 

Once she was asleep, he was going to have words with Sam.

 

_ ☾☾☾☾ _

 

Not long after the hunger incident, Eira had withdrawn from Sam, seeming to understand that he had no interest in having anything to do with her. Instead of asking for his help with anything, the two-year-old seemed to do things herself, which was far beyond what she should have been able to do. Of course, as Sam never really paid attention to her, it was only when he had finally pulled his head out of his book one night that he realized that she had fed, bathed and put herself to bed without saying a word to him.

Sitting at the kitchen table, as he always did, Sam stared over at the small girl in the furthest bed, who slept peacefully. He had barely heard a sound from her all day, making him forget that she was even there for hours at a time. It was odd, of course, that she would totally slip his mind. He couldn’t fathom how he had forgotten about the biggest nuisance in his young life, or how she had stopped bothering him every time she needed something. Everytime Dean or his father left, they reminded him that she was still a baby and needed constant supervision and help, but that didn’t seem to be the case anymore. 

Standing from the chair at the table, Sam wandered over to the sink and saw the dishes that once held the food Dean had prepared that morning for her. With a frown, the teenager went to the bathroom and found a wet towel on the door handle, as well as a pile of her small clothes on top of her bag that sat next to the door outside of the bathroom. 

_ How can a two-year-old do all of this by herself? _ Sam thought as he stared over at where Eira laid sleeping, her small chest rising and falling with each deep breath she took.  _ There is no way she’s normal. _

Standing over the small girl, Sam stared down at her with a frown. He knew that he’d been cold towards her, but he didn’t think that she would completely detach herself from him, especially since she was only a toddler. She still needed to be taken care of… or so he thought.


	5. 2001

**_I was three when Sam left. At that young age, I didn’t really understand what had happened, except that he had abandoned our family and that our father told him not to come back. It was strange to me at the time, but I quickly put it out of my mind as Dean began teaching me basic school subjects, which I excelled in. They knew that I was gifted before, having been way ahead of where I should have been for my age, but I think that it was this that confirmed to them that I was something beyond gifted._ **

They had just returned from a hunt - Eira having been locked in the car as a form of protection, as they had needed Sam as well - and the family seemed to be in a state of shock. As the hunt drew to a close, Sam had mentioned that he was planning on going to Stanford University in the fall, which caused the biggest argument they’d ever had. John and Sam had screamed at each other while Dean tried to calm them both down, as well as comfort Eira as she stared at the scene with wide, innocent eyes. She’d understood what was happening, of course, as Sam had been excited about Stanford for months without ever telling John or Dean, but she hadn’t anticipated the outcome of the argument.

“De?” Eira called out, looking to her big brother. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Where’s Sammy?” Dean sighed sadly and picked the small girl up and hugged her to his chest as he sat down on the bed.

“Sammy left, Eira. He’s probably not coming back.”

“Why?”

“He wanted to go to school… have a life that doesn’t involve hunting.”

“But… why?”

“Sammy just wants a normal life, Eira.”

“But Daddy told him no come back!” Eira huffed, a small glare on her face. “Daddy always says that we don’t leave family behind, but he told Sammy to leave.”

“I know, Ei, but Dad was angry that Sam wanted to do something other than hunting,” Dean explained softly as he cradled Eira to his chest. He hated what had happened, and he hated that Eira had witnessed everything. She was only three and he prayed to God that she wouldn’t have a childhood like he did, but that clearly wasn’t the case.

 

_ ☾☾☾☾ _

 

Not long after Sam had left for Stanford, Dean decided that he wanted to ensure Eira would be able to do whatever she wanted when she was older. Despite knowing that John would most likely pull her into hunting, he also knew that she was clearly bright enough to do anything she wanted, especially with the way John was going about things. Dean loved his father, he would never say otherwise, but the number of enemies John was creating and the recklessness that he seemed to be developing was making Dean wonder if John would live long enough to see Eira graduate high school or even middle school.

After explaining his plan to his father, and gaining his approval, Dean went to a nearby bookstore and searched for books of several different grade levels from several different subjects. He wasn’t sure how quickly she would pick things up, but be knew that she would be much farther than any of her classmates, which meant they would have to find her other things to occupy her mind with so she stayed busy. 

Eira, of course, loved learning with a passion. Despite being only three years old, she picked up on concepts rapidly and found herself making connections that her small mind should not have been able to make. It was quite clear as she flew through the curriculum that her abilities, which John had been assured would not come for at least ten years, were bleeding through and heightening her intelligence. 


	6. 2002

**_I had excelled greatly in my education, even at the tender age of four. I suppose it had something to do with my heritage, but it did make things quite difficult. I had problems socializing with children my own age and found myself enjoying the company of adults more, which troubled a lot of people. They assumed I was shy, and therefore had something wrong with me, but that was far from the case. I simply didn’t like dealing with people I knew I would never see again… which was why my brother seemed so confused the day I made a friend my own age in a small town in California._ **

Little Eira Winchester sat in the park under a tree, reading from a book that was well above her age recommendation. Originally, Dean had taken her to the park so that she could play with the other kids, as she was starting Kindergarten in September, something she was entirely unenthused about. She couldn’t see the appeal of spending her time learning colours and how to count to ten when she was already several years ahead in her education. In theory, she could blame her father and older brother for teaching her, but in the end, she knew it was because she wasn’t normal. She’d never said anything to them before, but sometimes she had dreams. Dreams where she was a strong woman with wolves by her side as she hunted down evil with her bow and arrow, a company of fierce young maidens on her heels. She, of course, studied it more and soon found a book her father had tried concealing from her. Inside, she found beautiful handwriting that seemed familiar, detailing things that were already happening to her. Reading it more, she discovered who she was supposed to be… who she would become.

Now, in the park where she sat in the shade, trying so very hard not to curse her brother for leaving here there whilst he flirted with some dark-haired woman, Eira narrowed her eyes as a boy approached her. He was very skinny and pale, his limbs somewhat gangly as his eyes, which reminded her of the drink her father and brother favoured, seemed to glow under the sun.

“Hi!” The boy greeted cheerfully, grinning down at Eira.

“Hello.”

“Do you wanna come play with us? We’re building sand castles!” 

“Why?” Eira asked curiously, her eyes flitting over to the puppy-like boy that sat in the sandpit with a small bucket and shovel.

“Whaddya mean ‘why’?” The whisky-eyed boy asked in confusion, a puzzled frown on his face.

“We don’t know each other,” Eira explained as if it was obvious.

“Oh!” The boy’s face lit up in understanding and he stuck his hand out to her. “I’m Stiles!”

Trying not to laugh at his enthusiasm, Eira gently shook the boy’s hand. “Eira.”

“Your name’s pretty,” Stiles commented with a small blush on his cheeks, making Eira giggle slightly. 

“Thank you, Stiles,” she murmured as she stood. “Your name is interesting.”

“It’s not my real name,” he blurted suddenly. “I can’t pronounce my real name, and my mama just calls me Mischief.”

“Mischief?”

“It’s the closest I could get.”

Eira nodded with a smile, only to frown when she saw her big brother approaching with a frustrated expression on his face. When Dean made it to them, he knelt down next to Eira with a sorry expression on his face, making her good mood fade. “We’re leaving again, aren’t we?”

“Dad said there’s others here that he doesn’t want to deal with,” Dean offered. “Said they’re too narrow-minded to see that there’s nothing here for them.”

“But school starts in a few days…”

“I know, Ei,” Dean sighed, hating to see his little sister so distraught, especially after she seemed to have made a friend. “I’ll let you say goodbye and you can meet me at the car, okay?”

Eira simply nodded, trying to blink away the tears. She didn’t want to say goodbye. She liked Stiles, he made her feel warm and welcome.

“You have to go?” Looking up, Eira saw the sad frown on Stiles’ face.

“Apparently.”

“Will I see you in school?” Stiles asked hopefully, only for the frown to deepen when she sadly shook her head. 

“We’re leaving town, Stiles. My Daddy’s work makes us move all over the country.”

“But…”

Sighing softly, Eira stepped forward and hugged Stiles tightly as a single tear slipped down her cheek. She barely knew him, but she knew she’d miss him. “Bye, Stiles.”

Stepping away from him, Eira picked up her book and backpack and started towards the Impala, trying desperately to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Hey, sweetheart,” John greeted with a smile when Eira approached, not seeing her red eyes. “I found a job that will probably keep us there for at least a month, isn’t that great?”

Instead of replying, Eira simply let Dean open the car door for her before climbing in, never speaking a word to her father.

 

_ ☾☾☾☾ _

 

Months later, the boy Eira had dubbed as her first friend ever seemed to be forgotten as she started yet another school, keeping herself closed off. She may have only been four, but she knew that she couldn’t keep attaching herself to her classmates, as she knew she was just going to leave again.

Despite her closed off personality, Eira excelled in school, showing that she was clearly way ahead of her peers, but no one was willing to allow her to skip a grade or two, especially since she was so closed off when it came to socialization. They believed that she had a disability of some sort, which was insulting to both her and anyone who was, in fact, disabled. The pure audacity of every school to attempt to label her as ‘disabled’ was appalling and always created arguments between Dean or John and the school.

After the fifth school, Eira had had enough. On the first day of her new school, Eira decided that the usual routine was growing old.

“Now, Eira, can you please-”

“I’m not making friends, Daddy,” Eira stated quite bluntly, a frown on her face, making him sigh.

“Eira-”

“What’s the point? We’re leaving in a week, minimum,” she continued, making her father feel worse. 

That wasn’t the last time they had that conversation, but it was certainly the last time John attempted to convince her to make friends.


	7. 2003

**_The year I turned five, I met my first supernatural creature. He was a nice man, unlike the stories my father and brother had told me. Of course, being the strong-willed and fearless child that I was, I spoke to one of the strongest and oldest supernatural creatures like he was one of my brothers, not realizing that he could have killed me easily._ **

Eira had grown bored in the motel room, which was never a good thing when it came to her. After staring at the same page in one of the books she’d already read, Eira slipped on her shoes and spring jacket, grabbed the extra key that had been forgotten and stepped out into the warming air. After being cooped up in the motel room all morning, it was nice to be in the fresh air.

Smiling to herself, the young brunette skipped along the sidewalk, enjoying her freedom as the adults around her shot worried or confused looks in her direction. She understood that it was worrying, seeing a five-year-old wandering about by herself, but she couldn’t find it within herself to care as she came to a stop a few blocks away, staring into an alley where a man in a very expensive suit holding another man against the wall, seeming to bite his neck as he stood unnaturally still.   

“You know you’re not supposed to bite people without their permission, right?” Eira asked as she watched the man in a suit wipe excess blood from his face with a handkerchief. Looking startled, the man’s eyes darted in her direction. “Are you a vampire?” She asked curiously, cocking her head as she watched him.

“What would you do if I was?” He asked curiously before biting into his wrist and holding it to the person’s mouth.

“Ask you why you’re different from the ones my daddy and brothers hunt.”

“You are from a family of hunters?”

“Uh huh.”

Nodding slightly, the man looked into the person he’d been feeding on. “ _ You will remember none of this. You were out shopping and thought you saw something in the alley. While investigating, you hit your head and now feel dizzy.” _

“Cool…” Eira whispered in amazement, her eyes wide as the man stepped away from his victim and back onto the sidewalk.

“What’s your name, little one?”

“Eira Winchester.” She replied, sticking her hand out to him. “What’s yours?”

“Elijah Mikaelson.” The man replied with a small nod.

“Nice to meet you, Elijah!”

“It is nice to meet you as well, Eira.” Eira grinned at him before shaking her hand in the air a bit.

“C’mon! Let’s go walk around!”

“I am sure that your father and brothers would not react well to your spending time with a vampire.”

“My Daddy and Dean won’t be back until later. I’m supposed to be at the motel.”

“Then I will walk you back to your motel.”

“But-”

“It is better to listen to your father, Eira.” 

Eira sighed but nodded in agreement, grabbing Elijah’s hand. She could see the surprise in his face, but he didn’t pull his hand away as they made their way down the street. They walked in silence for a while, but Eira eventually grew curious of the man next to her.

“How old are you?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, you’re a vampire. That means that you’re immortal.”

Elijah smiled and nodded. “Yes, I am immortal. My family is the Original Vampire Family.”

“Like… the first?”

“Yes, but I suppose that is for our specific kind.”

“I think that you’re the more civilized breed.” Elijah smiled down at her.

“Yes, perhaps.”

“So… how long have you and your family been vampires?”

“Roughly a thousand years.” Eira’s eyes grew wide and Elijah chuckled. “Do you have any other questions?”

“You said that your entire family are vampires?”

“All of my siblings but two, yes.”

“What happened to the others?” Elijah looked down at Eira with a pensive expression, unsure of why he was telling her about his lost siblings.

“Our eldest sister, Freya, died in the Old World. It is what prompted my parents to come to the New World.”

“What about your other siblings?”

“My elder brother has been asleep for nine hundred years, thanks to my younger half-brother. I am the third child, then there is Niklaus, my half-brother. He is the reason my siblings and I have been separated for so long. Then comes Kol, who has been asleep for a long time. After Kol, there is Rebekah, who is the youngest.”

“You said two of your siblings aren’t vampires.”

“Yes,” Elijah nodded, a far off look in his eyes. “Back when we were human, our youngest brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves on the night of the full moon. It is what prompted my parents to turn us.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yes, it is.” Elijah sighed. “What about you? Why does your family hunt?”

“My Daddy’s wife was killed by a Demon when Sammy was six months old and Dean was four.”

“She was not your mother?”

“No, I’m five. My Daddy says that I’m a miracle and that I’m gonna be something really important when I’m older.”

“What do you mean?”

“He has a notebook that I’m not supposed to look at… but I did anyway.” Eira said with a guilty look on her face. “I didn’t get to read it for very long… but it said something about reincarnation and a Greek Goddess named Artemis.”

“Do you think that you are her reincarnation?”

“It would make sense,” Eira replied. “I’m more advanced than anyone my age and I understand things that they don’t.”

“You are a very curious young lady, Eira Winchester.” Elijah mused, a small smile on his face. Eira giggled at his comment, a faint blush on her cheeks as they neared the motel. Seeing it, Eira let out a sad sigh as Elijah scrunched up his nose at it. “This is where you’re staying?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Well, it’s certainly quite… quaint.” Eira giggled again, her smile returning.

“The motels are all really gross, but it’s all we can afford.”

Elijah hummed and let the small girl lead him to one of the many rooms of the seedy motel Entering the motel room, the Original smiled as he saw Eira’s stuffed animals on the bed, along with large books. Although she was very mature, she was still a child and he could see that she was holding onto that fiercely.

“I suppose that I should go before your father and brother arrive.”

“Will I see you again?” Eira asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

“I am unsure, little one. But I can give you my phone number, in case you are in need of assistance.” Elijah replied with a small smile as Eira immediately perked up and ran over to the small notepad and pen that had been provided in the room. Running back over to him, Eira thrust the objects into Elijah’s hands. Taking them from her, Elijah wrote down his name, and then his phone number, handing it back to Eira once he was finished. “Now, I may not always be able to answer, but I will try my best.”

Eira nodded. “I understand, my Daddy is the same way. He doesn’t always answer the phone.”

“But I will try, Eira. You are a remarkable young girl that will grow into someone quite exceptional.” Eira blushed and Elijah chuckled. “I am worried about Niklaus, though. If he hears of my fondness of you, he will come looking for you, which could be quite dangerous. You must be cautious.”

“I will, don’t worry Elijah.”

“Farewell, Eira.” 

“Bye, Elijah!” Eira waved at him as he closed the door. Running to the window, Eira climbed up onto the counter to see that Elijah had disappeared from view. “I hope I see you again soon…”


End file.
